WonderBat: The Musical
by GoldenUnicorn19
Summary: Random one-shots based off songs from my WonderBat playlist. I'll take requests too, if you have any. BMWW, obviously.
1. Dark Side

**Dark Side – Kelly Clarkson**

 **Description: Bruce discovers that Diana had a dark side too**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

* * *

The Batman appeared on one of the Watchtower teleportation pads in a flash of blue-white light with his usual aura of stoic indifference. Superman, who was standing next to J'onn, was slightly confused by the Bat's appearance. He knew he had left not too long ago due to urgent matters in Gotham, and he usually didn't return right afterwards. In fact, situations in Gotham seemed to happen at the perfect moments, giving him a reason to leave the watchtower slip away from uncomfortable situations, and wouldn't return for days, sometimes even weeks.

"Batman? Is something wrong?" he asked

All he got in response was a black cape snapping around the corner at the Bat left the room. Superman turned to J'onn with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think anything is wrong with Batman," he stated. "He's actually quite smug."

 _Smug?_ Superman thought. He shrugged it off. It wasn't really his business anyway, as long as the Bat wasn't livid with someone. Rao knew they didn't need that again.

 **XXX**

The sound of footsteps echoed down the mostly empty corridor as Bruce approached the Princess's quarters. He was, in fact, feeling quite smug. Before he had left for Gotham a few hours ago, he had been eating in the cafeteria with Diana after a league mission, and she had been there when he received the call from Oracle. Bane had, inevitably, escaped from Arkham Asylum, and Bruce's help was needed.

Bruce remembered looking up at the Princess and beginning to explain why he was leaving. In most situations, he would just get up and leave, but, somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to be that rude to her. However, a few moments later, he found himself wishing he could've. Diana had stood up too, and insisted on coming with him.

"It's just Bane, Princess. I can handle him."

"Bane's a super powered meta, Batman. You need my help."

Diana immediately realized she'd made a mistake, as she watched the Batman bristle.

"I don't need your help, or anyone else's. Stay out of my city."

"Didn't Bane almost kill you a few years ago? I just don't want to give him a chance to try again."

"Like you said, that was years ago. I know more about his weaknesses now, and I can take him down easily." He nearly hissed at her. "I don't need the help of an arrogant meta who thinks she knows what's best."

Diana straightened up and said calmly, looking every bit the princess she was, "Fine, have it your way. After all, it's your life you're putting in danger."

Though she didn't show it, his words had stung. Did he really think of her that way? An arrogant meta who couldn't see past her power and abilities? An obstacle in his mission?

She stormed out of the cafeteria, trying not to dwell on it too much. She had her own mission. Bruce had turned and left too, heading for the transport room in a particularly surly mood.

Now, he was standing outside of her quarters, having received hardly a scratch in his fight with Bane, and ready to gloat about his easy victory. When she didn't open the door in response to his knocking, Bruce dialed the code he'd memorized years ago. The door slid open to reveal a dark room, lit only by the dim starlight filtering in from the windows. He looked the room over once, wondering where she was, until a flash of movement caught his eye.

Diana was sitting curled up against the headboard of her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Her usually flawless skin was smeared with dirt and blood, her hair the same. The light from the hallway reflected in her eyes, giving them an eerie glow, much like a fox's when caught in a flashlight's beam from the edge of the woods. Except she looked more like a deer caught in a car's headlights, startled and momentarily confused.

All thought of boasting immediately fled Bruce's mind at the sight of his teammate in her sorry state.

"Diana? What happened?" His voice was filled with concern as he stepped into her quarters, the door sliding shut behind him. He made his way over to her bed, sitting down on the edge next to her.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Diana turned towards the headboard and away from him, closing her eyes as she did so. Bruce studied her for a moment. He'd never seen her look so lost and broken before, even when she had been exiled from the only home she'd known for thousands of years, and by her own mother, no less. What happened to the beautiful, strong Amazon warrior? The princess that was as humble as a pauper to a king, but a living, breathing goddess? The woman he'd come to _love_?

He sighed. He should have known she wasn't actually perfect. No one was, not even Wonder Woman. Everyone gets hurt sometimes, its part of being human. He peeled of his gauntlets and tossed them aside on the bed, his cowl quickly following. He looked at her again, curled against the wood, her back to him, trying to shut him out, to push him away as he'd done to her so many times before. Taking in a deep breath, he leaned forward and pulled her into his arms

She instantly stiffened, and Bruce realized there could very well be a bat-shaped hole in the wall in a moment. Instead of doing that though, Diana relaxed and turned towards him, curling into his body instead of the headboard of her bed.

Bruce somehow managed to lay them down on the bed without releasing her, and draped his cape over them for warmth, pulling her closer yet.

"I smell bad." She murmured into his chest, already half-asleep.

"I don't care." He responded.

She was asleep within minutes, while Bruce lay awake for about half an hour, thinking. Though he wasn't positive, he felt like her depression was caused by him. He had pushed her away yet again today, and she'd finally come to the conclusion that he didn't love her. She'd been called on a league mission soon afterwards, and because she was distracted, had gotten hurt.

He realized now that she only wanted to come with him to help him, to protect him from danger, not because she thought he needed it, but because she loved him and didn't want to see him hurt. The same reasons he pulled away from her so often.

But now, seeing what that did to her, he didn't want to push her away anymore. He wanted to pull her into his life and never let her go, if she would have him. Having before mistakenly thought that his darkness would crush her light and spirit because she had no darkness in her, no burning rage fueling his mission as he did, he didn't think he was worthy of her love. He'd discovered that the princess had a dark side too, just as he did.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this started as me practicing my writing skills and now it's a new book. I thought it was worth posting, though. And seeing as I have a playlist of WonderBat songs, I guess it works. None of these oneshots are going to really fit into one story or anything, they are just going to be random drabbles that fit with the song.  
**


	2. I Hate Myself For Losing You

**I Hate Myself For Losing You – Kelly Clarkson**

 **(I don't know why the first two songs are both by Kelly Clarkson, it just happened that way)**

 **Description: I think we all know where this is going already**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

* * *

Bruce woke in his bed on the Watchtower, already in a bad mood. The memories of the past few weeks immediately crashed over him, leaving him feeling guilty and resentful. He stared at one of the barren gray walls of his quarters, lost in thought. He regretted _everything_. If he hadn't joined the league to begin with, he wouldn't be in this mess. It was only a mess to him, though, not to anyone else.

He thought back to when this had all started, right after one of the annual founder's meetings.

 _He strode briskly down the hall towards the transport room with an amazon on his heels._

" _Bruce, you broke half our supply of droids in the training room yesterday. What's upsetting you?"_

" _It's nothing Princess, don't worry about it."_

" _I am worrying about it. What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing's wrong, Diana." He said curtly._

" _Yes, something is." She stated, stopping him in his tracks with by blocking him with her arm. "You can talk to me, Bruce."_

" _There is nothing wrong, Diana." He nearly yelled at her. "Just leave me alone!"_

 _He spun on his heel and stomped into the transport room, cape snapping menacingly behind him. If he'd looked back, he would have seen the princess looking defeated, head bowed and shoulders slumped, apologizing quietly._

He had taken his anger out on her that day, lashing out at the one person that could stand to be around him.

He hadn't returned to the Watchtower for almost two weeks, ashamed of how he'd acted but unwilling to admit it. When he had approached her after the founder's meeting yesterday, planning on apologizing to her, she had acted strangely around him.

" _Princess, please, wait."_

 _Diana stopped just before the door of the conference room and let the others walk past her and out into the hall before turning around to face the dark knight. He opened his mouth to speak again but she cut him off._

" _I'm sorry Bruce. I didn't mean to bother you the other week."_

" _It's alright, Princess. I'm sorry I acted out on you."_

 _Her face showed mixed emotions for a moment before she composed herself again._

" _I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. I – I'll talk to you later."_

 _She turned and left before he had a chance to respond._

" _You don't know, do you?" A voice said from behind him. Bruce hadn't missed how the Thangarian had hung back after the meeting, and then waited silently while he and Diana talked._

" _Know what?" He inquired Hawkgirl as she came to stand in front of him. He noticed that she had one hand resting threateningly on the handle of her mace. She shook her head at him._

" _I can't believe you." She said exasperatedly. He gave her a questioning look._

" _When Diana followed you out of the founder's meeting the other week, I didn't expect her to come to back to me almost to the point of tears."_

 _Under his mask, Bruce's eyebrows shot up._

" _I had to leave for a league mission, but Clark happened to be in the room at the time, so I left her with him. I don't know what happened exactly," she said, holding up a hand. "But they're together now."_

 _He suddenly felt hollow, as if someone or something had reached inside him and ripped out his heart and replaced it with utter loneliness._

" _And if you," Shayera stepped towards him, poking him in the chest with each word she said, "dare to try and hurt her again, I'm not going to be nearly as nice as I'm being now."_

 _She turned and strode away after that, but hesitated before she went through the doorway._

" _She loved you once, you know," She said, her voice quieter. "Even if you never did."_

He loved her more than his own life. But now, she'd never know.

 _This is what I wanted,_ Bruce reminded himself _. It's for the best._

Then why did he feel so empty?

Chiding himself, Bruce dressed and stepped out into the hallway. He couldn't stop himself from glancing down the hall at the door to her quarters. When the door slid open and she stepped out, he started, which drew her attention. Her eyes turned sad when she saw him, which broke his heart even further.

 _I'm sorry!_ He mentally screamed at her. _I'm so sorry!_

But he just stood there, watching as she turned and walked down the hallway, away from him.

It felt like she was walking right out of his life.

* * *

 **A/N: It _hurt_ me to write this, emotionally, obviously. Is that normal? Probably not. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Without You

**Without You – Usher ft. David Guetta**

 **Description: I may have taken this a bit too literally…**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Angst/Romance**

* * *

Even with all the noise, smoke, and chaos, he still heard her scream. Still saw her already bloodied and injured body hit the ground with a resounding crack as the earth formed a crater around her.

She didn't climb out.

"Diana!" Bruce yelled, immediately forgetting about the battle he was supposed to be partaking in and running to her.

"Batman?" She asked weakly, turning her head to look at him as he jumped into the hole and crouched beside her.

"I'm here. I'm right here." He instinctually took her limp hand in his own and held it tighter than he probably should of. "I'm going to get you to the infirmary; it's going to be okay, Princess."

"No-" She paused, grunting in pain as he tried to pick her up before repeating herself, louder this time, "No."

"Diana, you need medical help-"

She cut him off, "No, I refuse to die on a hospital bed like a helpless mortal!"

"Okay, okay." She was becoming upset, and it was swiftly affecting her ability to breathe, so he relented slightly.

"But Diana, if you don't let me help you, you won't have a chance to survive this."

"I won't survive this either way."

"So you're giving up?" He said, hoping that by attacking her Amazonian pride she would come with him.

"Giving up? No. I'm accepting defeat. My story ends here, Bruce. I've given everything I can in this fight."

"Stubborn to the end, aren't you, Princess?"

"You know it." She tried to smile at him, but it quickly turned into a grimace as he shifted her weight from the hard ground to his lap, still keeping her hand firmly clutched in his.

"Sorry." He apologized quietly.

"Wondy!?"

The duo looked up to find Wally standing on the rim of the crater, staring down in horror at them. He hurried down and crouched on Diana's other side.

"What happened?"

"Giganta happened." Diana half-groaned.

Bruce's grip on the princess tightened. He'd never even thought to ask which villain was the cause of this. Now that he knew, the giantess would pay. Dearly.

Diana struggled for a moment, in which the two superheroes stared at her in fear until she violently coughed up blood. It made a dark red stain on the Kevlar of Bruce's suit, and he suddenly realized that she was going to bleed to death. Even with her amazon psychology, she probably wasn't going to be alive for much longer.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Wally recovered from his shock, one hand already reaching for the comm. in his ear.

"No." Bruce said shortly, not taking his eyes off the woman in his arms.

"But-" The scarlet speedster was silenced by what was likely the most terrifying Batglare that had ever been directed at him.

"Bruce." Diana's voice was raspy and strained, and she was struggling to take each breath now.

"I'm here Princess." He looked back down at her, sweeping his thumb over the back of her hand. He suddenly hated that he couldn't feel her skin through his gauntlet.

He suddenly hated _himself_ , for thinking they had all the time in the world, when in reality, either one of them could die any day. That day had come, too soon, for Diana.

"I love you…" She said shakily, before stopping to take a gasping breath. "I hope you knew that."

"I love you too Princess. So, so much." He choked out, at the verge of tears.

She smiled weakly. "I know."

She turned her head towards him, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent, mixed with the tang of his blood and sweat, one more time. He watched with blurred vision as her body shuddered before falling still.

"Princess…" His voice was strangled as he called out to her, causing Wally to look up in shock.

The Batman was _crying_.

"Bruce?" He asked. It was the first time he'd ever called him anything but Bats, even since learning his true identity. He didn't respond, but sighed, wiped his face, and stood with Diana's limp body in his arms. He visibly winced as her hand that he'd previously been clutching tightly in his own fell lifelessly to rest against her stomach. Wally followed close behind as he carried her towards the waiting group of superheroes, stunned silent. Shayera was the first to notice them approaching.

"Diana!" With a powerful beat of her wings, she lifted off the ground and landed in front of Bruce. Kara, Clark, Arthur and Dinah followed close behind. They all stared in shock until Dinah spoke up.

"What _happened_?" She demanded, her voice going dangerously high. Before either Bruce or Wally could respond, however, Clark pushed his way to the front of the group. He didn't say anything, just continued staring blankly at them.

His best friend, dead, in his other best friend's arms.

His gaze switched to Bruce's face. The Bat was emotionless as ever.

"Wally, I swear to god, if this is somehow you're fault…" Shayera threatened, one hand going to her mace.

"It's not!" Wally defended quickly, raising his hands in defense and taking a step back, away from the angry Thangarian.

"Can I have her?" Clark asked quietly, drawing everyone's attention to him. Even Bruce somehow managed to tear his gaze away from Diana and to the Boy Scout. He had both arms help out in front of him, his expression unreadable.

 _No…_ Was Bruce's initial thought, but he silently slid Diana from his arms to Clark's anyway.

He stared at them for a moment, feeling empty. Then he turned and walked away.

"Bats? Where are you going?" Wally called after him, but Bruce didn't respond.

He didn't hear him.

 **XXX**

Bruce didn't know why he was here. Alfred had kicked him out of the cave earlier, saying that he needed to stop brooding, and of all places to go, he'd come _here_. The Watchtower. More than once, while wandering around, he'd expected to see Diana coming around the corner, hands clasped behind her back, one hand wrapped around her other wrist. She'd smile at him, eyes shining like they always seemed to be, no matter the odds, and he'd smile back at her for once.

But no. He'd never again see her smile that seemed to brighten the room, smell her intoxicating jasmine scent, of even hear her labored breathing as they sparred. His mood darkened more so just thinking about it.

His Princess was gone.

Even so, he found himself standing outside the door to her quarters. How many times had he come here before, mad, sad, happy, worried, or even scared? How many times had she comforted him, and shared in both the highest and lowest moments in his life? She'd given him everything she could, and he'd only pushed her away in response.

A younger leaguer passing by gave Bruce a curious glance, probably wondering why he was standing silently outside of the late princess's quarters. Bruce just shrugged mentally. After all, Wally had been there when he and Diana had confessed their love to each other, so the entire league probably knew about it by now. Bruce couldn't exactly say he'd be surprised if the whole world knew by now.

With a trembling hand, he slowly punched in the code that allowed him access to her quarters, the one he'd memorized nearly three years ago, and stepped over the threshold into the room.

He stopped dead in his tracks right after, eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

It was Diana.

She was sitting on her bed dressed in the usual black workout shorts and tank top, in the process of pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Yet something wasn't right.

Even in this amazing moment, he knew something wasn't right. He'd seen her die with his own eyes, had carried her limp and unmoving body back to the others.

…Right?

He stood still and silent, even when Diana turned her surprised gaze to him and stood up from the bed in one graceful movement. The bright blue orbs she directed at the white lenses of his cowl weren't the same as the ones he'd come to look for in a crowded room, they didn't hold the same wonder for the world around her, the same happy and trusting glimmer, and her expression was missing the familiarity and admiration it usually held when directed at him.

"You're Batman, right?"

He deflated. "Yes." It definitely wasn't her. But then who was it?

Just as he narrowed his eyes and took in a breath to ask that question, she responded.

"I'm Donna Troy. Diana's sister."

"Oh." Bruce mentally kicked himself. _Of course it isn't her! She's dead, remember?_

Donna shifted from one foot to the other before speaking again. "I should really get to the training room. It was nice meeting you, ah Batman."

He just nodded as she walked past him, not trusting his voice to work correctly in that moment.

"Oh, and Batman?"

A stab of longing pierced him with her words and he had a brief flashback of Diana, in a stunning red dress, looking over her shoulder at him with a playful expression as she held his balcony door open with one hand and said the very same thing to him.

He swallowed hard. "Yes?"

"Flash has been wanting to talk to you. Do you want me to tell him you're here?"

At another time, he would have declined without even a second thought, but now he didn't really care. "Sure." He might as well talk to Wally anyway.

As the door slid shut and Donna left, Bruce slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down. Uncertainly, he pulled off his cowl and set it down beside him. He was almost afraid to do anything, as if he would somehow taint the aura of the place. It had obviously belonged to Diana, if the way it was decorated and the faint jasmine scent that still lingered were any indications.

He heaved a sigh, inhaling through his mouth and exhaling through his nose. It was odd, being in the room without Diana there with him. In the past, she would usually already be in here when he came looking for her, maybe for a missing mission report or a request to spar. Most of them were just reasons, excuses even, to spend time with her.

He'd even gone as far as to make sure they were on the same missions, and sometimes shared monitor duty shifts and such. If she was on the tower, there was a good chance that he would show up just for a chance to catch a glimpse of her, unless, of course, he was trying to avoid her, which he hated to admit, had been more often than not. He found himself wishing that he hadn't done that, but instead chased after her and tried to start a relationship with her as she had done.

It was too late now. Much too late.

And it was entirely his fault.

Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't been so obstinate and close-minded, she would be sitting here next to him instead of laying lifelessly buried underground, thousands of miles away, on Themyscria.

Where was her spirit now? He wondered. Watching sadly from the Elysium Fields as he realized, too late, just how he cold had really been? Was she thinking about him right now? Did he even matter to her anymore?

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Wally walked silently into the room, stopping just inside the doorway and glancing up nervously when Bruce looked his way. When he didn't say anything, just looked back down at his boots, Wally made his way over to the bed and sat beside him.

"I didn't tell anyone, you know." He said after a moment. He swallowed nervously when Bruce turned to look his way.

"What?"

"About you and Diana. I didn't tell anyone."

"Oh." Bruce looked back down at his feet. "Why?"

Wally shrugged. "I dunno. I just knew it wasn't my place to tell anyone, I guess."

"That's never stopped you before." Bruce pointed out.

"Yeah…" The younger boy trailed off for a second. "What are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you aren't going to leave the league or anything, are you?"

"No. No, I'm not." Bruce didn't think they could last anywhere over a week without him. Sure, it would be hard, being up on the tower, in a meeting, on monitor duty, training, or whatever, without Diana nearby.

"Good." Wally said quietly. "Right, um, I'll leave you alone now."

The scarlet speedster waited a moment before getting up again and going back over the door. Before he could leave, however, he was stopped by Bruce's voice.

"Wally?"

"Yeah, Bats?"

"Thank you."

Wally nodded once as a way of showing he understood, and then left without another word. Once he was gone, Bruce heaved a sigh before standing up and pulling his cowl back on. He glanced around the room one last time, as if trying to memorize what he already knew by heart. The steps he took towards the door were slow and uncertain, almost like he didn't want to leave, and he paused just before the closed metal of the door. He swallowed hard, and looked back over his shoulder, eyes scanning his surroundings. One last time.

"Goodbye, Princess."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in I don't even know how long, Ive had a ton of stuff going on lately, and on top of that I had writer's block, which I'm finally past, by the way. Like I said before, the next thing I put up will probably be the next chapter of AHA, to make up for the gloomy-ness in this oneshot.  
**

 **~Uni**


End file.
